The Child's Gone
by LenniluvsBrian
Summary: Sequel to The Child! Muah hahaha! And y'all thought I was done! lol. Hope y'all like this as muc has you did the 1st one! Rated PG 'cause of language & probably some future scenes. Hehe. Enjoy!


The Child's Gone  
  
A.N.: Hey y'all! Due to popular request, I have decided upon option B, meaning, this IS the sequel to "The Child". I may be a little slow with this story, as I'll probably get stuck and need help, but I'll be sure to ask y'all for help when I need it. Reason for getting stuck, being I'm using a bit of Japanese this time around. Though it won't be perfect, I'll do my best. Well, hope y'all like this as much as you did the original! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the story idea, Lana, Tesia, Felicia, Day, Shlump, Jeff, Drew, Toby, Allison, Morris, Kelsey, Skylar, Ryanne, and James. Would love to own Raph & Shredder though-lol.  
  
Recap:  
  
Lana paused a moment when she thought she heard voices. She was even more confused when she realized they sounded like the turtles.  
  
"Hold on Lana! We're coming!" She could hear Donatello say. "Hold on Sweetie!"  
  
Her tears fell harder as she figured it was just a figment of her imagination. But then she heard a voice in her head, and knew for a fact that it was Leonardo talking to her.  
  
"Lana, calm down. We've almost got you," he told her.  
  
Leonardo had started towards the Chamber of Fears with Raphael and Felicia at his side, when he'd suddenly had to stop. He could feel Lana and sense her rising fear; her fear was so immense, he was amazed that she hadn't gone into shock because of it. He knew he had to try and get her to relax before she ended up harming herself without meaning to. That's when he decided that since she had reached him through meditation before that maybe he could reach her with it now.  
  
"Lana, calm down," he repeated. "We've almost got you. I promise."  
  
"Leo." she whimpered back. "I'm scared."  
  
"I know you are Lana-belle," he answered, putting his heart and soul into his meditation. "But you have to relax. Lean back, close your eyes, and forget everything else right now. Just listen to my voice."  
  
"I-I can't. I-I hurt too much."  
  
"Please Lana-belle, just try," he pleaded. "If you let your fears get the best of you, you could wind up seriously hurt."  
  
"I-I'll try L-Leo."  
  
"There's a girl," he replied. He gave a small smile though he knew she couldn't see it. "Just hold on Kiddo."  
  
"It's still stuck!" He heard Donatello shout. "The door won't budge! I've tried everything!"  
  
"Damn door!" Raphael hollered kicking it. "Open up, you stupid piece of shit!"  
  
He watched helplessly as everyone continued to try and get the door open to free Lana. He knew it would be awhile before they figured it out and just hoped that he could keep Lana calm for however long it took.  
  
Chapter 1: The Rescue  
  
"How the hell do you get a magic chamber to open?" Raphael growled ten minutes after they'd started trying to free Lana. "I mean, it can't be all THAT hard, can it?"  
  
"Donnie, you're the one with a brain, can't you figure this out?" Michaelangelo said, sounding like Raphael momentarily.  
  
"I'm doing the best I can Mikey," Donatello answered. "I've never seen anything like this before, so I don't know how long it'll take to figure out."  
  
"Well, try harder!" Raphael snapped.  
  
Donatello paused to glare at his hotheaded brother momentarily. "I don't exactly see you trying to do anything, other that bust down the door, when you know it won't budge."  
  
Raphael scowled at him, but remained silent after that as they all continued to think of ways to get Lana out of the Chamber of Fears.  
  
Shlump and Leatherhead were still standing where the turtles had left then, as they'd been forgotten when Tesia had screamed for Lana to hold on.  
  
"You think they'll ever figure it out Master?" Shlump asked.  
  
"No," Leatherhead replied. "They're not simple-minded enough, nor do they seem to know Japanese. There's no way they'll figure it out Shlump."  
  
Shlump snickered slightly. "They'll never know all they have to do is say Open Sesame in Japanese."  
  
Felicia, who'd been standing nearby, overheard Shlump, and knew she'd best tell her friends fast if she wanted to save Lana. She'd been released from Leatherhead's grasp when Leonardo and Raphael had rescued her. She quickly hurried over to where everyone else was standing.  
  
"Guys!" Felicia exclaimed softly. "I know what you hafta do to open it!"  
  
Everyone stopped and stared at her, waiting for her to tell them. When she didn't say anything right away, Leonardo spoke.  
  
"Well, how do we open it?" He asked. "We do need to open it a.s.a.p."  
  
"There's a password that opens it," Felicia said quietly, as to make sure Leatherhead and Shlump didn't hear her. "You hafta say Open Sesame in Japanese. It's the only way to open the door and stop the torture."  
  
The turtles stood there all thinking silently. They knew Japanese, but could they remember how to say Open Sesame in time to save Lana? They all shot one another worried looks, as they'd never had to know how to say Open Sesame in Japanese before, so weren't sure if they even knew how to say it to begin with.  
  
"Leo," Lana whimpers through mediation. "Hurry.Please."  
  
"We're trying the best we can Lana-belle," Leonardo answered back.  
  
"What's taking so long?" Lana wanted to know.  
  
"The password," Leonardo replied honestly.  
  
They all heard Lana yelp then, and knew something else had just happened to make her even more scared that before.  
  
"Shimatta!" (Dammit) Raphael hollered throwing his one sai at the door to the chamber.  
  
"As if we can't remember this," Donatello grumbled annoyed after a few more moments had gone by. "I mean, we just watched Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves in Japanese the other night!"  
  
It was as if a light had gone on then, as Michaelangelo suddenly had a major break through.  
  
"O-punsesami!" He shouted out of the blue. "O-punsesami!"  
  
Everyone standing there watched in silence as the door to the Chamber of Fears suddenly creaked open ever so slowly.  
  
Leatherhead and Shlump stood rooted in their spots a few feet away, utterly shocked that the turtles had figured out the password.  
  
Donatello wasted no time running in and looking for Lana. He soon found her curled up in a tight little ball in the far back corner. She was shaking like a leaf.  
  
Lana had been confused when suddenly everything that had been torturing her disappeared for no reason known to her. She had no clue that the turtles had finally figured out the password.  
  
"Lana," Donatello called softly.  
  
Lana looked up confused, her eyes still showing her fear ever so strongly. "Donnie?" She whispered hoarsely. "That really you?"  
  
Donatello nodded. "Yes. It's me Honey."  
  
Lana started to sob again as she stretched her arms up towards him, like she'd done so many times when small.  
  
Donatello bent down and scooped her up into his arms, holding her as close to him as he possibly could while rubbing her back.  
  
"Shh. I'm here Lana. I'm here," he soothed as he kissed her head between each sentence. "Shh. Everything will be alright now. I promise."  
  
Lana said nothing as she continued to bawl into his shoulder. She'd buried her head into his neck the best she could, and was clinging to him ever so tightly.  
  
No one said a word as Donatello emerged from the chamber with a crying Lana in his arms. Once he was out, everyone followed him, each sticking close to one another. Since Donatello was leading the way, Michaelangelo opted to be in the middle surrounded by Day, Tesia, and Felicia. Leonardo and Raphael brought up the rear-end, discussing things through Looks, rather than words at the moment. All the other teenagers walked in the middle, meaning either between Donatello and Michaelangelo, or between Michaelangelo and Leonardo/Raphael.  
  
They trudged the long trek back to New York City, and stopped to discuss matters once they'd reached Central Park.  
  
"Do you guys all have homes to go to?" Leonardo asked Lana's newfound friends. "If not, you are welcome to spend the night with us until we can find you a place to stay."  
  
"I actually don't live that far from here," Toby, who was 19, answered. "Anyone who can't go home for whatever reason is welcome to stay with me. Just so long as it's not permanent."  
  
"We'll stay with you Toby," Skylar piped up, speaking for her and James. "We're not sure where out parents are right now."  
  
James and Skylar were best friends - they had been long before Leatherhead had abducted them. They'd been neighbours their whole lives, and had taken off when their parents stated their families were moving in separate directions. This was despite the fact that Skylar was actually two years older than James - her 17, James only 15.  
  
"My place is in Brooklyn," Allison, 18, chuckled. "I'll call a cab. Whoever else is heading that way is welcome to join me."  
  
"Thanks," Morris, 17, smiled. "Take it you're paying though, right?"  
  
Allison rolled her eyes. "Of course, Dummy. I'm the only one with the money."  
  
Ryanne, 15, laughed at Morris, who, though they'd never told anyone, was actually her big brother. "I hafta go with Morris. I mean, Mom and Dad would kill him if he came home without me."  
  
Kelsey, 16, raised her eyebrows at Ryanne, as did everyone else. "He's your brother?"  
  
Ryanne nodded. "Yeah. We'd made a pact not to tell anyone, as we figured Leatherhead would torture us even more if he knew. It was bad enough as it was, when one of us had to see the other punished."  
  
"Yeah, it was," Morris agreed. "You've no idea just how many times I was about to kill Leatherhead or Shlump for hurting my baby sister."  
  
"What about you Kelsey?" Leonardo wanted to know.  
  
"I'll be alright," Kelsey assured him. "I'll go hang out at Toby's 'till morning, then head for home. One more night won't matter much."  
  
"Girls?" Leonardo said, looking at Tesia, Day, and Felicia with his eyebrows raised. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?"  
  
The girls all, 14, shared a look then nodded. They didn't want to impose on the turtles, and sure as hell didn't want for the turtles to know, that they were going to stay in Central Park. They all lived in different states; none anywhere near New York. They hadn't even known they were in New York, until they'd been lead out of the Swamp Lands.  
  
"Alright. We're going to head home then," Leonardo told them. "If any of you would like to keep in touch with Lana, write your addresses and stuff down, then give them to me before you go."  
  
All ten of them managed to find paper and borrowed Allison's pen to write their numbers and stuff down. They then each handed Leonardo their slips of paper.  
  
Allison, Morris, and Ryanne all headed off to find a phone to call a cab after saying good-bye to everyone, and thanking the turtles yet again for their help.  
  
Once they'd left, Toby walked over to where Donatello was standing, still holding Lana. He smiled softly at her, when she peered up at him silently.  
  
"Hey Kiddo," he said softly as he brushed her hair out of her face. "Take care of yourself, okay?"  
  
Lana nodded ever so slightly. Though she loved Toby like an older brother, she wanted nothing more than to just go home.  
  
Toby leaned down and kissed her head gently. "Love you," he whispered. "And if you ever need anything, feel free to give me a call. Keep in touch, alright?"  
  
Lana gave him another small nod.  
  
Toby looked back up at Donatello. "I'm glad she has you to take good care of her," he stated.  
  
"I'm glad she had you to watch out for her Toby. I appreciate it. Thanks," Donatello told him.  
  
"Don't mention it," Toby shrugged. "I looked after her the best I could. I know you'll be able to do an even better job than I did."  
  
"You did a fine job," Leonardo verified, placing his hand on Toby's shoulder. "Not many would look out for ten others who were younger than they. Especially not under the extreme circumstances, in which you were all stuck in."  
  
Toby nodded, then looked back over at Skylar, Morris, and Kelsey. "You guys ready to sleep in an actual house?" He joked lightly.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Kelsey cheered.  
  
Everyone, but Lana, laughed. The turtles left the teens then, and headed home. After they'd left, Toby walked over to where Tesia, day, and Felicia stood.  
  
"You guys are coming with us," he stated sternly.  
  
"No. We're fine. We've a place to stay," Felicia lied.  
  
"Girls, unlike the turtles, I KNOW you well enough to know when you're lying," Toby reminded them. "And right now you're lying. You have no place to stay, but don't want to impose."  
  
"We do so!" Day argued. "We're just waiting to make sure everyone else leaves okay, before we go there."  
  
"That's MY job, NOT yours," Toby snapped. "Now, quit feeding me lies, and tell me the truth before I get mad!"  
  
"Toby, you CAN'T tell us what to do," Tesia pointed out. "You're not our father, and we DO have a place to stay."  
  
Toby eyed them all warily, then spoke harshly. "Either gets butts headed towards my place NOW, or I'm going to give you ALL a swift kick in the rear-end."  
  
The girls' eyes went wide with surprise, and Day and Felicia quickly ran over to where Skylar, James, and Kelsey were all standing waiting for him. Tesia remained rooted to her spot, too shocked to move.  
  
Toby grabbed hold of her hand, putting a grip on it, and practically dragged her over to the others. He then led the six of them to his two- bedroom apartment. He set up a sleeping bag in his room for James, and gave Skylar and Kelsey the pullout couch. He then ordered Tesia, Felicia, and Day into the spare room, and told them they'd better not try anything stupid, like trying to run off. Once they'd gone into the room, he locked the door, knowing them too well to leave it unlocked. He also knew they were too exhausted to even try to get out of the barred window.  
  
Day, Felicia, and Tesia all collapsed onto the double bed in a heap. They settled themselves then fell into a deep, peaceful, well-deserved sleep. While they slept, Toby, James, Skylar, and Kelsey all zonked out in their respective beds.  
  
A.N.: Hope y'all liked this first chapter! Also, if ANYONE has ANY ideas as about what can happen once the turtles reach the lair, plz let me know! Or basically, ANY ideas whatsoever 4 chapter 2! I got stuck! Lol. Well, plz R & R! Adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTKILPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


End file.
